The postdoctoral Pediatric Endocrinology and Diabetes Training Program at the University of Michigan is designed to recruit and provide high quality research training in one of two major tracks, Basic Science or Clinical Investigation & Epidemiology to qualified candidates. Now on its 9th year, the theme of the Program is developmental programming of disorders of glucose metabolism. The program is organized to complement the established training program in clinical pediatric endocrinology for M.D.s, and for basic scientist pursuing a career in endocrine research, by providing 2 years of intensive postdoctoral training using closely-mentored research training program individually structured for each trainee. The program is actively supported by 11 faculty from 7 UM Departments, all with extensive research and mentoring experience within their respective areas of expertise. The Program also includes an extensive didactic component tailored to each trainee's educational background and research interests. Trainees in the Basic Sciences complete a 3-month course designed to expose them to a variety of state-of-the-art techniques, as well as to skills in performing hypothesis-driven, controlled research studies. Trainees in Clinical Investigation & Epidemiology choose between Outcomes & Epidemiology or Clinical Research. They complete courses leading to either a Master of Public Health in Biostatistics & Epidemiology or a Master of Science in Clinical Research Design & Statistical Analysis. In addition to the formal curriculum, trainees attend weekly clinical and research seminars; receive instruction preparing and delivering oral presentations; ethical conduct of research and can choose short certificate leading courses in public policy, or entrepreneurship. Mentored research is supported the Medical School resources including the Centers of Comprehensive Diabetes Research, Nutrition Obesity Research, Organogenesis, Human Growth and Development, Comprehensive Metabolomic Center, Molecular & Behavioral Neuroscience Institute and the Michigan Institute for Clinical and Health Research. To optimize each trainee's potential for development of a successful academic career, trainees are required to submit abstracts to national meetings, submit a first-authored research manuscript, and apply for individual grant funding. Expansion of our Program will help alleviate the critical shortage of successful Pediatric Endocrinologists and Pediatric Physician-Scientists.